This invention relates to a motor-compressor unit for refrigerators, and more particularly to the means for feeding the refrigerant gas contained in the hermetically sealed container to the suction chamber provided in the motor-compressor cylinder head.
The object of the invention is to find an optimum design which ensures that a sufficient throughput of refrigerant gas is drawn in while at the same time giving rise to minimum noise caused by the intermittent movement of the gas in the suction conduits.
The technical problem to be solved in order to attain the object was to create a new configuration and arrangement of the suction conduits which would ensure that the refrigerant gas throughput and the pressure drops in the gas stream, which are created in order to reduce the noise generated by this stream, and rationally distributed between a main suction tube and supplementary suction tubes.